XD Piesito XD
by Susuke de Misaki
Summary: Warning! Otra de mis reverendas incoherencias XD.... la seleccion japonesa que se encuentra en Paris se da una escapadita al cine XD... NOTA: Tienen que aver visto Pie Pequeño en busca del Gran Valle para entenderle XD... esa pelicula vieron U


Advertencia!!!!!! De plano este es el fic mas incoherente que he escrito en mi vida (solo superado por La Herencia Del Awe xD)... de beras que me deveria de dar verguenza subir este tipo de cosas XD, pero me reí un buen al escribirlo, como que fue anti estres XDDDD, no mas de imaginarlos me vuelve la risa xDD jajaja... usé los nombres del doblaje de acá en México… todavía no me aprendo todos en japonés ññU... ademas de que les tengo cariño a esos nombres XD

**_NOTA IMPORTANTISIMA!!!!!!!_**

Para entender el fic deben de haber visto la película "Pie Pequeño en busca del Gran Valle"… ya saben, aquella del cuello largo que pierde a su mamá y busca a sus abuelos en compañía de una tres cuernos (triceratops) y otras cosas que aun no desifro que son XD

Weno, ora si el fic XD

-+-+++-+-+-+-+

(ni título tiene esta fregadera XD.. así de patético está xDDD... lo de Piesito fue improvisado --U)

En cierto cine club en una de las tantas avenidas de Paris, se encuentran reunidos varios jugadores de soccer de fama mundial, pues por causa de la lluvia hoy no pudieron entrenar y ahora estaban viendo una entretenida película de cierto dinosaurio cuello largo que se hace de varios amigos para llegar a un tal "Gran Valle". Y después de ver como el pequeño protagonista superó un sin fin de obstáculos, incluyendo vencer a un tiranosaurio que llamaban Diente Agudo, no pudo mas que sacar unos cuantos suspiros de algunos y unas lágrimas de otros.

Bueno, la película terminó y cada quien se fue a su hotel. A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento. Los hermanos Korioto apenas venían llegando.

Masao: En serio hermano, de la que te perdiste al no venir al ver la película!!! FUE GENIAL!!!!!

Kasuo: TT.TT Tan buena estuvo la película?

Masao: No, estuvo del nabo XD, pero puedes creer que Karl Hanz Schneider lloró 5 veces antes de que terminara? XD

Kasuo: O.O!!!!

Bruce: -metiéndose en la conversación- No es cierto o.ó!!! Fueron seis, yo estaba al lado de él Ú.U.

Kasuo: No lo creo! Que película vieron?.

Pierre: Pie Pequeño en busca del Gran Valle. Un gran estreno mundial!!!!

Napoleón: Si, la han estado anunciando mucho aquí en París.

Pierre: Si, y es tan buena que sólo e cine clubs especiales se estará presentando.

Paul: Si, el señor Gamo fue muy amable al darnos esas entradas gratis a todos nn.

Richard: Bueno, pero el tiene entrada gratis a ese lugar por hacerle no se que "favores" a la dueña de esa cineteca, no le costó nada ¬v¬, además dijo que sería parte de nuestro entrenamiento.

Andi: Entrenamiento u.ú...ENTRENAMIENTO!!! esa cochinada de película casi hace que me de un paro cardiaco en plena sala!!!!!!!! XO!!! Las lagartijas me dan miedo TT.TT, y ver esa colosal cosota en esa tamaña pantalla CASI ME PROVOCAN LA MUERTE!!!!!!-(exageración...mucha ¬¬)

Mari: Capitán TT.TT

Todos: Oo...¬¬U... ay, no mmmm…..

Bruce: aja... y por eso te fuiste con Mari en plena película a quien sabe donde a "tomarte tus medicinas" no? XD

Andi; Al menos tengo quien me de "mis medicinas", Bruce ¬v¬

Bruce: oo….. ¬¬ ……

Mari: Capitan U///U

Andi: y hablando de eso...-mira su reloj invisible (entiendase como "no trae nada en la mano y de todos modos checa la hora")- ... ya es hora creo que ya me toca mi siguiente dosis, me acompañas Mari?

Mari: O////O Ca...capitan!!!!

Andi: Después de mis pastillas quiero ir a buscar esa película, escuché que ya estaba en DVD, tal vez la encontremos con subtítulos o doblaje en japonés.

Mari: ¬¬... capitán...

Andi y Mari se van y entran Steve, Ralph y David a la escena.

Steve: Se puede saber de que tanto están hablando? La práctica empezó desde hace media hora.

Paul: Le platicábamos a Kasuo como estuvo la película de ayer nn

Steve: Pie Pequeño en busca del Gran Valle...he visto mejores U.U...-pensando: Tigger buscando a su familia nvn.

David.- a Kasuo- Viejo, no sabes de la que te perdiste, estuvo increi...

Kasuo: Ejem...soy Masao u.¬

David: o.o Ups...-ora si va con Kasuo.- Viejo no sabes de la que te perdiste, estuvo increíble!!!!! Ese diente agudo fue de lo mejor!!!!!!

Todos: O.o

Ralph: Mentira, Cera es la mas fuerte de todas, casi ella sola le tiró la piedra a Diente Agudo, ella si sabe usar la cabeza XD.

David: Pues mi ídolo fue Diente Agudo todo el tiempo, el si supo darles batalla, si el hiciera mi tiro del halcón sería imparable.

Todos: Oô...

Steve: Si serás idiota, es un tiranosaurio, los tiranosaurios no pueden hacer ese tipo de tiros!!

David: TT.TT

Steve: En cambio si hiciera mi tiro del tigre podría volar en pedazos a Piesito con todo y Gran Valle UvÚ.

(No manchen! aquí hay puro genio XD)

Patty: -llega corriendo hasta donde se encuentran los muchachos- Oigan, no han visto a Oliver? Desde ayer no le veo, creí que vendría a entrenar con uste...em...-mira a todos lados- por que nadie esta entrenando?

Paul: Estamos discutiendo acerca de una película muy buena que vimos ayer U.Ú.

Paty: cual? la que vimos ayer?

Todos: Siiiiiiii xD

Paty: Ay por favoooooooor!!! Esa película es para niños ¬¬…. Yo me dormí antes de que terminada XP

Pierre: Dios, que falta de criterio, fuera de mi vista escoria, uuuuuuich u.ú

Paty: ¬¬….. como sea, no han visto a Oliver?

En eso llega Tom corriendo a toda velocidad y se detiene al verlos.

Tom: ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh! Al fiiiiiin los encuentro -!!!

Todos: Oo ¿?

Bruce: y a ti que te pasa, Tom?

Paul: parece que viste a Diente Agudo.

Todos: o—o!!!!!

Patty: ¬¬U…….

Tom: Algo así xD

Todos: o.O?

Tom: y a eso vine!!! Oliver me mandó a avisarles!!!

Patty: En donde está el?

Tom: En el Petit Moulin Rouge xD… es que no se enteraron?????? O—O!!!

Steve: Ya!!! Habla de una buena vez!!!

Tom: Hay … firma … de … autógrafos … de … esa… maravillosa … película… que… vimos …. AYEEER!!!!! xDDDDDDD

Todos: OoO!!!!!!

Pierre: Y que diablos estamos esperando?!?!?!?!? Vamos rápido!!!!

Steve: Momento!!! Como te enteraste?!?!?

Tom: es que ayer saliendo de la película, Schneider le dijo a Oliver que le acompañara a verificar que si el rumor era cierto… y si fue cierto, yo ya los viiiiiii TTvTT!!!! Miren!!!!

Tom les muestra la parte trasera de su camisa, en la cual había una enorme huella pintada de negro, obviamente pertenece a cierto cuello largo que tanto admiran estos chicos, todos y cada uno de ellos la miraban maravillados xD

David: Está Diente Agudo también?!?!?!?!?!

Tam: Si… también está el TwT…. Pero el no firma XD, solo se deja tomar fotos.

David: Quiero iiiiiiiiiir!!!!!!!

Tom: Oliver y Schneider nos están apartando el lugar xD así que ay que ir rápido!!!

(imagen mental de una enooooorme fila de niños y hasta adelante dos viejonotes esperando a que lleguen sus amigos sin dejar pasar a nadie adelante xD… los niños han comenzado a aventarles papelitos y a recordarles a su santa madresita xDDDDD)

Paul: Vamos entonces!!!!!... no hay que hacerlos esperar xD

Pierre: Cierto! Además sería una grave falta de educación dejarlos esperando, ya que lo hacen por nosotros U,U

Patty: Que? se van a ir y van a dejar el entrenamiento a medias?

Steve: Patty tiene razón… no podemos dejar que esto sea mas fuerte que nosotros U.Ú.

Tom: Saben, también había uno que otro colado… pude ver que también había un stand donde había firma de autógrafos de "Weene Pooh y el pequeño Efelante"… lo mas probable es que un tal tigre saltarín también esté por ahí uv¬

Steve: OO!!!! Bien!! Vayamos entonces UoÚ

Patty: .--.U

Steve: No mal entiendas mujer, todo es parte del entrenamiento… iremos corriendo!!!!! xD

Todos: Siiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! xD

Kasuo: Genial! Así me conseguiré una copia de esa película xD

Patty: .-.UUUUU……

Y así se retiran todos los jugadores hacia el Petit Moulin Rouge olvidándose por ese día del soccer y todo lo que tuviera que ver, durante ese día se dedicaron única y exclusivamente a divertirse y convivir entre ellos de una manera diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados, así que no fue ninguna perdida, pues al día siguiente entrenaron con mayor entusiasmo que el acostumbrado. Tal vez fue por que pudieron relajarse ese día o por que aun estaban emocionados por haber recibido el autógrafo de su actor preferido xD.

Pero ese día se vio interrumpido por la lluvia nuevamente, así que el entrenador Gamo, para evitar que sus tan apreciados jugadores se llegasen a aburrir, de muy buena onda de su parte les consiguió otras entradas para otro estreno mundial y exclusivo en París … "Pollitos en Fuga" . xDDDDDDDDD

Cabe mencionar que Pierre la catalogó como una maravillosa versión simplificada de "el vuelo del águila", en la cual se hacían ver las capacidades y el hasta donde se es posible llegar para conseguir tus metas a pesar de que físicamente pueden ser imposibles u.u…. cuando terminó de hablar… todos aplaudieron conmovidos. xD … hasta Diente Agudo XDDDDDD.

Fin

xDDDDDD


End file.
